


V (five) I Wanna See You As You Are Now

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: Something Just Like This [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Eventual Relationships, Gen, M/M, bruce needs a big hug, so does brunnhilde, thor needs to work on his interpersonal skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: Plans and Apologies are madepart 5 of my ongoing Bruhildor series. Reading this might not make a whole lot of sense without reading the first 4 parts first.





	V (five) I Wanna See You As You Are Now

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG. January was all over the place and I was struggling for a while there. And then the second half of this was being a BITCH to write. Like, I probably sat staring at my computer trying to figure out how to write it for most of the month.
> 
> But it's done! and part 6 is as well!

Days pass, or at least what Thor assumed to be days while in space. It was difficult at first for Thor to note the passage of time while aboard the ship. In that span of time, Thor had hardly seen Brunnhilde or Bruce. 

Granted, he had been busy settling into his new, and unwanted, position as the leader of the Asgardian people. Heimdall had been very sympathetic and helped Thor understand the nuances of his new role, and Thor would be forever grateful for his guidance. Loki had even stepped up to quietly make suggestions and offer interpretations of the needs and wants of the Asgardians coming to Thor for help; Loki had always been better at reading people than Thor had been.

Despite his newly busy schedule, however, Thor couldn’t help but think he’d have seen Bruce and Brunnhilde at least a few more times than he had over the last few days. He had a strong suspicion that they were avoiding him, or even each other, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Or if he even wanted to do anything about it at that moment.

He was still a bit embarrassed over the entire...thing that happened after the battle for Asgard. Sure, he knew it was fine, expected even, for one to lose their shit after losing so much else. But he couldn’t help but wish it hadn’t happened in front of Bruce or Brunnhilde, that they hadn’t walked in on him after he had lost control. His memories of what actually happened were fuzzy--something that made him even more uncomfortable than losing his shit in the first place--but the state of his room when he woke up told its own story.

His suspicions were confirmed when he made his way down to the galley for whatever meal it was time for. Brunnhilde was sitting at one of the tables nursing a bottle of alcohol and eating one of the plentiful blue fruits that were available. When Thor entered the room, she glanced up at him, swallowed the bite she had taken, and made to stand up from her seat. Just as she was getting ready to leave, Bruce stepped through the other entrance, his hand in his hair, his expression tired. He froze just inside the door, his eyes darting from Brunnhilde to Thor and back.

Before either could move, Thor huffed a huge sigh. “Come, friends. Must we keep doing this?” He rubbed at his good eye and sat down at the table across from Brunnhilde who was watching him warily, bottle of booze halfway to her lips. 

When Thor looked up in Bruce’s direction, Bruce’s entire posture had changed from stiff, frozen, and undecided to slumped with relief. As Bruce shuffled over to the table to join them after grabbing a mug and what passed for tea, he mumbled, “Oh thank god. The awkwardness and keeping out of everyone’s way was getting ridiculous and exhausting.”

Thor and Brunnhilde stared at Bruce as he relaxed into his chair.

“What? You guys were all skittish and jumpy and didn’t seem to want to be around anyone so I figured I’d leave you alone. But then it kept going on and on…” he trailed off and Thor chuckled in amusement, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I apologize. I have been….busy with getting the people settled and content.”

Brunnhilde just hummed, her eyes downcast, posture still tense. Thor supposed it had been a long time since she had been as emotionally vulnerable with another as she had been to him the other day, so he refrained from commenting and attempting to draw her out of her revere. 

Bruce sipped his tea, eyes moving between Brunnhilde and Thor. The tea was like a stand-in for a shield, Thor mused. He had noticed before that Bruce tended to hide behind a mug when he was uncertain of the situation or just observing. Brunnhilde was much the same way, actually, except with a bottle of booze. 

Giving an internal shrug, Thor realized he hadn’t actually grabbed any food before taking a seat. He stood up with huff and moved towards the cabinets. He rummaged around, looking for something palatable -- so much of their food was dehydrated or in cans or boxes; they’d need to stop for supplies before long -- and listened to Bruce try to make stilted small talk with Brunnhilde, who had yet to say anything since Thor come in.

“Uh, how have you been, Brunnhilde?”

“Fine.”

“Good. That’s good. Um--”

Thor interrupted the painful exchange by turning back around to the table and setting a bowl of dried fruit and something that resembled granola in front of Bruce.

Bruce looked up at him, eyes wide. “Oh. Thanks.”

Thor smiled at him and re-took his seat. He shot a look at Brunnhilde, trying to convey ‘ _ Don’t be an ass,’  _ with just his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure he succeed, but Brunnhilde rolled her eyes and sighed before looking away. Thor decided to count it as a win.

“I’ve mostly been taking stock of the weapons and ammo stores, trying to figure out what we’ll need to get when we find a place to dock for supplies.” She wasn’t meeting their eyes, but she was actually talking now, so that was something.

Thor popped a dry bit of fruit in his mouth. “And what is your consensus thus far?”

Brunnhilde tilted her head back and forth, considering. “Hmm. We’re good on missiles and large scale ammo, but we could use a few more blasters and a hell of a lot more ammo.”

Bruce set his mug down with a thump. “Wait. Are we on a  _ warship _ ?”

“I have no idea what this ship was used for, or going to be used for, but the Grandmaster kept it stocked up for some reason,” Brunnhilde responded, popping the last of her blue fruit into her mouth. “I don’t really give a fuck as to what for, I’m just glad it has enough to keep us going for a bit.”

Thor nodded. “Aye. We’re fortunate Korg and Loki managed to grab such a ship. Had they not…” Thor trailed off, trying not to think about what would have happened had Korg and Loki not come, or had come with a different ship, or--

Brunnhilde interrupted his thoughts. “Any idea where or when we’ll find somewhere to restock?”

“Hmm. Heimdall says we should come across something within the next week. There is no telling how helpful it will be or if it will even be friendly, but we will have to take a look no matter. There are too many people onboard to go much longer than a fortnight before we will have to start rationing.”

“That’s all?” Bruce asked, once again taking a sip of tea. 

Thor nodded solemnly. 

Bruce’s fingers tapped against the rim of his mug, eyes distant. “I could...I could start going through the food stores. Set aside what will keep the longest, what we need to save now to better help later. You know, just in case.”

“That would be much appreciated, Banner. I can send some of Asgard’s healers and cooks to help, if you wish?”

Bruce nodded. “That would be good. Obviously I don’t know much of anything about Asgardian metabolism or biology, so outside help would be best.” His face took on a thoughtful expression. “I should probably talk to Korg to see if any of his alien friends were doctors or medics before they were fighters. I don’t even know what species he is, let alone what the rest of the fighters are.”

“I’ll check with Korg,” Brunnhilde offered.

“Thanks.”

They sat there for a while, Thor eating some jerky of unknown origin, Bruce picking at the bowl Thor had made for him. Brunnhilde took the occasional sip from her bottle, her own meal already finished. It wasn’t the most comfortable of silences, but it certainly wasn’t as awkward as it had been earlier, Thor thought. His companions certainly looked a bit more relaxed.

Some time later, Brunnhilde set her empty bottle down on the table. “It’s been great, guys, but I need to get some sleep. I’ll catch you later?”

Bruce smiled up at the Valkyrie. “Certainly. No more of this sulking nonsense.”

Brunnhilde waved her hand. “Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m serious!” Bruce protested. “You two are like, the only people I know on this whole ship.”

Brunnhilde looked at Bruce, expression considering. “Yeah, alright,” she said, her voice quiet and serious this time.

Thor's mouth quirked up in a soft smile. Looking up at Brunnhilde, he said, “Sleep well, Lady Brunnhilde.”

Brunnhilde snorted as she made her way to one of the doors. “I don't know about  _ lady. _ But I'll see you guys tomorrow.” And with a wave tossed over her shoulder, she was gone.

Bruce and Thor continued picking at their respective meals in silence once more. Bruce seemed content and Thor was loathe to disrupt whatever peace the man had managed to find, but they had to talk. Not that Thor was particularly eager for the conversation, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Ah, Banner?” Thor started tentatively. Bruce looked up from his bowl, eyes narrowed.

_ Why was this so hard? _ He was a king, damn it, and an apology shouldn’t be this difficult. And yet he was finding it  _ very _ difficult now that he wasn’t utterly exhausted; he realized he didn’t want the scientist to think ill of him -- or at least any more than he probably already did -- and bringing this up again wasn’t going to win him any favors. 

Thor swallowed and continued, eye meeting Bruce’s. “I want to again apologize for my abhorrent behavior on Sakaar. I was rude, inconsiderate, and I didn’t mean to cause you any distress. I was just...glad to have found someone who could help me help my people. It was not my intention to appear to value you less than your other half, or to only want to help you to use him.”

Before Thor had finished his apology, Bruce had already given a small eye roll and shifted his gaze back to his food. “Thor, I said it wasn’t a big deal. It happens, it’s fine.”

It was Thor’s turn to narrow his eye at his companion. “Why do you not think this a big deal? I slighted you. I don’t want you to hold my behavior against me, for it to cause a problem within our friendship.”

Bruce got up from the table to clean his bowl, his body hunching in on itself in defense. No matter what Bruce said, Thor knew this upset him. And he was the one who brought it up. He cringed inwardly, upset for having been the cause of Bruce’s current discomfort.

“It’s not a big deal because it isn’t anything new. It’s fine. It happens, I move on. Since the Incident, I’m used to only being wanted for The Other Guy, not for me,” Bruce explained, his back towards Thor, his shoulders still hunched. Thor was willing to bet, that even though he couldn’t see the other man’s hands where they rinsed his bowl in the sink, they were likely shaking. “Not that anyone wanted me for  _ me _ even before the incident...it was always what I could do for  _ them. _ ” The last was said so low that Thor barely caught the words.

Thor frowned, eyebrows knitting together. “That...is not something you should be used to. Why are you used to it? Why do you  _ accept  _ it?” Thor was genuinely curious. What had caused Bruce Banner, one of Midgard’s smartest men, to simply accept, maybe even  _ expect, _ such awful behavior from not only everyone else, but of his friends as well?

Bruce turned around, gaze downcast, as he dried his hands off on one of the small, scratchy clothes left at the sink. “Look, thank you for the apology. I appreciate it; it’s more than I usually get. But please, let’s...not get into the details. They’re messy and this isn’t the place for them.”

“Alright,” Thor conceded. Internally, Thor vowed to be better at showing his appreciation for Bruce’s friendship, that he was a valued friend not just because of what he could provide Thor. For that matter, Thor thought, it would do well to treat Hulk in the same manner. To show the brute that he is more than his muscle and smashing.

“Thanks,” Bruce replied simply, his shoulders beginning to lose their defensive hunch.

Thor just hummed in response, his mind elsewhere, trying to figure out a way to express his appreciation for Bruce in a way that wouldn’t stress the man out even more than he already was. It was hard, as the number of activities available on a spaceship were limited.

Clasping his hands together, Bruce said, “I’ll just...go get some rest now, I suppose. Unless there was something else you needed, Thor?”

Thor looked up and smiled. “No, there is nothing. Sleep well, Doctor Banner.”

Bruce paused before heading out of the mess hall. “You can call me Bruce, you know.”

Thor’s smile grew wider. “Goodnight, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I seriously appreciate all the comments you guys have been leaving. Keep them coming and I'll work harder at getting these up sooner!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at Spacefoxen! We can cry over Marvel together!


End file.
